The Nara's Wolf
by Minna cross
Summary: What if during Sakumo's disgrace there was one clan who was not afraid to side with Sakumo's decisions to protect his teammates, and kept Kakashi from turning to the ninja's rules for comfort.
1. The Neglected Child

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, if I did everything would be about Kakashi.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, so forgive me if there are any mistakes. And since this is FANFICTION things like ages and personalities will not be the same in the canon anime/manga.

*Important Notes: This is an Au and is set in the year Sakumo fails his mission.

*Important ages: Kakashi (6), Shikamaru (8)

Kakashi was walking down the street of the village, his head down as he ignored the glares the villagers were giving him and the whispers that followed. He was going to the general store to buy food for the house, since his father refused to leave the house and at times even his room. He was slowly getting angry at his father, for the neglect he was showing after that disastrous mission.

As he entered the store the six-year-old shinobi patted his pockets to make sure he had all of his money. Kakashi noticed that there was only two people in the store, the cashier and a customer. _From the way he is dressed and his spiky hair he must be a Nara._ Kakashi rationalized.

Kakashi grabbed all of the groceries he needed and put them in a basket and carried it to the counter, as best he could.

The cashier gave him a quick look of disgust and rang up his items. "That'll be 100 ryo," he said snidely.

Kakashi peered up at the counter and even though he could barely reach the counter on his tip toes, he gave the cashier an intimidating glare. "That's a lie! I added everything as I grabbed them, and it equals 50 ryo!" Kakashi argues.

The man sneers, "And what do a brat of a disgraced ninja know about adding things up?!"

Kakashi bristled at the commit about his father. "I'm a prodigy for one thing. And also-", before he could continue he was interrupted by the sound of coins hitting the counter.

"This should be enough." A deep voice said behind him.

Kakashi turned to the voice in surprise, it was the Nara he saw when he entered. He gave him a sharp look, "I don't need charity."

The Nara gave him an amused look. "I'm sure you don't, I'll make you a deal, you can give me your 50 ryo as repayment".

The child gave him a suspicious look, then nodded. "Ok."

The Nara payed, then grabbed Kakashi's groceries and headed towards the door. He stopped when he noticed Kakashi was not following him. He looked behind him, "Well come on". He waved a hand in front of him, "Lead me to your house." And left the store.

Kakashi ran to catch up to him. "I don't need you to carry my bags, I can handle them."

"I got them, there's no need for you to carry them if I can. Besides these bags are almost bigger than you, Kakashi." He said.

Kakashi startled at his name and peered at the man, suspicion clouding his eyes. "You know who I am?"

The older ninja chuckled, "How could I not, with that silver hair of yours."

"If you know who I am, then why are you being so nice?" In Kakashi experience people who knows who he is generally treats him very bad.

The Nara sighed and whispered "Troublesome." He than spoke louder so Kakashi could hear him. "Because unlike these fools," he glanced at the villagers who was staring at them, "I believe that your father did the right thing. Missions can be redone, but lives cannot be remade. And even if he did fail his mission there is no reason to blame you, a child who had no control of the outcome of that mission."

There was silence between the two, as they walked. When they were near the Hatake clan home, Kakashi spoke. He looked up at the older male, hope filling his young eyes. He softly spoke, "You really believe that?"

The Nara nodded. "I do."

"What is your name?" Kakashi timidly asked.

"I'm Shikaku Nara, please to meet you."

Author's note: That's the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Since I am on break from my college for the holidays, the updates should not be too far behind each other.


	2. Enter the Deer

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, unfortunately.

Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two. Please forgive any mistakes. I am still new to this.

Kakashi stood at the front gates to the clan home and stared expectedly at Shikaku.

Shikaku stared back down at him. "Yes?"

Kakashi gave him an unimpressed look. "I can take the groceries inside." And remembering his manners he said, "Thank you very much Nara-sama."

Shikaku shook his head. "It's okay, I'll take them in and help you put them. And you can just call me Shikaku, formalities are too troublesome."

Kakashi gave him a look that clearly states what he thinks of that. "Fine, follow me." Kakashi led him towards the house.

As they were walking Shikaku noticed the amount of graffiti and trash in the yard and on the walls of the gate. He eyed them with distaste, but kept quiet about it. _When this is over, I'm going to find the ones who are responsible for this mess._ He was brought out of his thoughts by them reaching the front door.

Kakashi opened the door with a soft, "I'm home", even though he knew his father would not reply. He led Shikaku towards the kitchen and Shikaku set the groceries on the table.

"Ok, you sit at the table and tell me where to put things." Shikaku said.

Kakashi pouted, "I'm not a child, I can do it,"

Shikaku gave him an amused look. "Kid, you're six. Just tell where to put it."

Knowing he couldn't win this argument, he did. For the most part it was silent, with the sound of Kakashi giving Shikaku directions.

 _This is strange, the house feels dark and empty. And regardless of if Sakumo failed his mission or not, he is still a good ninja. So why did he not investigate if he sensed a strange ninja entering his house with his six year old son._ Shikaku mused. When all of the groceries were put up, he turned to speak with Kakashi. "Are you hungry Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at him for a moment and then at the floor in shame. "A little", he whispered.

Shikaku eyes softened. "When was the last time you ate?"

Keeping his eyes glues to the floor, he answered in the same soft whisper. "Last night. That was when we had ran out of food to cook."

Shikaku sighed. "Ok, I'll make you something."

Kakashi lifted his head quickly. "You don't have to. I knowhow to cook, father has been letting me cook by myself for a while now." He protested.

"I'm not saying you don't. But it is not safe for someone your age to use the stove." Shikaku used the same voice he often has to use on his son when he tries to do things he shouldn't. "Don't argue Kakashi, just accept the fact that I want to help you." By then his had softened and had become gentler.

Kakashi couldn't help the tears that grew in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. He spoke up softly, "At least let me help prepare it."

"Of course." He helped Kakashi bring a chair to the counter and gave him a knife and some vegetables he found in the fridge. "cut these up for me"

Kakashi nodded and gained the look of complete concentration that all children get when assigned something they feel is important by an elder person. They continued in silence for a while, until Shikaku called the meal to a complete.

"Go wash your hands Kakashi." While he was gone Shikaku began to set up the table. _I'm worried, I have been here for two hours and Sakumo still had not come to check on who is in his house with Kakashi._ When Kakashi came back, they set down to eat. Mid bite Shikaku spoke, "Where is your father?"

Kakashi stared at his meal. "Dad's been staying in his room a lot. He doesn't even come out to eat, so I been putting the meals in front of his door."

"I see. And have you been cooking these meals yourself?" Shikaku asked, even though he knew the answer.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yep. The first few meals I made was burnt, but the rest have been really good." Shikaku could see his smile through his mask.

"And when was the last time you had a bath?"

Kakashi scrunched up his face, "I don't know."

'Well then, finish up your meal and then you are going to get a bath." Since Shikaku finished first, he got up and put his plate in the sink. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Two doors down to the right." Kakashi directed.

"Ok, I'll go run your water." He went to the bathroom and started the tub, he was soon joined by Kakashi. "Call for me when you are done".

"Ok." Kakashi said.

He left to go to clean up the kitchen, while also being deep in thought. _This is bad, no matter the result of a mission, you never leave your child alone like this. I need to speak with him before I leave._ When he was done, he headed to the room where he felt another presence. He knocked on the door to the room and waited for an answer. When he got no answer after a couple of knocks, he slowly opened the door. Shikaku saw Sakumo laying on his bed with his back to the door. He entered the room and softly closed the door and waited for a response. He noticed Sakumo's back was hunched over and he had the stance of a defeated man.

"Kakashi, I told you not to come in here unless I say so." Came the soft abolishment. When he heard no apology or the sound of someone leaving, he continued. "If it is food just leave it there, I'll get it later." Still Sakumo did not turn around.

Shikaku decided to announce himself. "I'm not Kakashi."

At that Sakumo jumped up and turned to face the intrude while holding a kunai. "Who is it?" He demanded.

Shikaku turned on the lights and leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets. "Relax. It's just me." He said in a bored voice.

When he saw that it was Shikaku he relaxed and put the kunai away. 'Shikaku, what are you doing here?" You could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I've been here for two hours, Hatake." Shikaku's eyes was hooded.

"Really? Why?" There was caution in his voice.

"Your son." He spoke softly.

Sakumo's stance grew tensed again. "Why?! What is wrong with Kakashi?!"

Shikaku gave a sharp laugh. "I'm surprised you even remembered his name."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakumo growled.

Shikaku pushed himself off the wall, anger radiating off of him. He started walking closer to Sakumo. He spoke in a harsh whisper, an edge to his voice, "You know what I mean. You left your six year old boy, YOUR son, to deal with the anger and hate of the village by HIMSELF! You allowed a young child to cook meals without anyone watching him. And forgetting how the village is treating him, a child his age should not be allowed to walk around the village ALONE! He might be a child prodigy, but he is still a CHILD!" Shikaku voice softened, "I don't blame you for failing you mission, hell you have the support of the whole Nara clan," his voice hardened again, "but I will fault you on how you are treating Kakashi. He needs you, now more than ever. So you troublesome ninja, pull your damn self together!" Shikaku stopped with his rant, as he had been talking, Sakumo's shoulders had been dropping lower and lower.

"Kakashi? Is Kakashi alright?" Sakumo softly asked.

Shikaku gave a sigh after is unusually long speech. "Physically, he's fine, he is in the bath right now."

Sakumo hesitantly asked, "And mentally?"

"Mentally? Mentally he misses his father."

"I…." Sakumo was about to commit, when a young voice in the hallway cut him off.

"I'm done."

Shikaku gave Sakumo a quick look over, he then nodded and left the room. Once he got Kakashi dried and dressed, he brought him to his room. "If I'm not wrong, you have school tomorrow." Shikaku put him to bed, "Goodnight Little One", the nickname he sometimes uses for Shikamaru coming out, "I'll see you tomorrow." He was almost at the door, when a young voice called out.

"Goodnight Shikaku, thank you."

He gave a nod and cut off the lights and then left the room. He was out the front door when a much deeper voice called out.

"Thank you."

Authors Note: WOW, that was way longer than I thought. This is the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Kakashi may seem a little OOC for a reason, even though he is a prodigy he is still a child and in this fanfiction he has someone willing to take care of him at this time (excluding Minato, who in this story have not met him yet), so he has no reason to close off himself emotionally from other people or to focus exclusively on the Ninja rules. Something also important, Shikaku may also be a little OOC, mostly because I do not know much about him.


	3. The Lazy Ninja and His Troublesome Wife

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or its characters. All mistakes belong to me.

 **Author's Note:** First I want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed my story. I was trying to personally thank you all, but I realized that would not work, especially with how weird my Wi-Fi has been acting. Each favorite, follow, and review I get makes me extremely happy and gives me courage to keep posting. Onward to the story.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains a few pieces of foul language.

An hour after Shikaku had left, Sakumo slowly left his room and headed to Kakashi's bedroom. He softly opened the door and gazed at his son. _Kakashi seems young and peaceful when he is sleeping,_ he put his head in his hands, _what have I done?_ He closed the door softly and headed back to his room.

Shikaku leaned his back against the Hatake's front door. He let out a deep sigh. _Hopefully what I said will get Sakumo's butt in gear._ He let out another sigh, _Man I'm tired._ Shikaku looked up at the sky and with a start realized how late it was. _Damn it. I'm late, she is going to kill me. Well since I'm already late, there is no need to waste energy by hurrying._

When Shikaku opened the door to his home, he had to quickly dodge a frying pan that was aimed at his face. He calmly looked at the person who had thrown it. In a bored voice he said, "I'm home."

"I can see that, dumbass!" Yoshino straitened herself from her throwing position, her body shaking with barely concealed rage. "Where the hell was you, you're late!"

Shikaku held up his hands in peace. "Calm down women. I got held up on some important business. I'll explain it later."

Yoshino sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine. Come sit down, dinner is done." She faced the stairs and yelled up, "Shikamaru, get your lazy butt down here."

A voice replied from upstairs. "Meh, I don't want to."

Yoshino's voice got dangerously calm. "Shikamaru," she said musically, "If you don't come down here, I'll come get you."

You could hear the sound of someone falling off of their bed. "I'm coming!" Shikamaru then came running down the stairs, almost tripping over his feet. "I'm here." He quietly added, "Troublesome woman."

Yoshino gave her son a scary smile. "Did you say something sweetheart?"

Shikamaru took a quick step back, sweat dropping from his face. "I said, thank you for the food."

"I thought so.'" She said.

As they was sitting down to eat, Yoshino brought up the topic of Shikaku's absence. "So, where were was you?"

Shikaku finished chewing his food before replying. "I was at the Hatake compound."

"Oh, really? Why?" She asked.

Shikaku took another bite of his dinner. "As I was in the general store, I had seen Kakashi. Apparently, he was trying to get some food for his home." His voice turned distasteful. "But the cashier", he spites it out like a curse, "was trying to over charge him."

Yoshino gasped, "Seriously?! Someone has the nerve to try and cheat a child?!"

"Yep. Ever since Sakumo came back from his mission, people have been taking their anger out on Kakashi. Unfortunately."

She just nodded. "I see. And what happened after that?"

"I walked him home, fed him, bathe him, and put him to bed. Then I had a little talk with Sakumo."

"While you were there, where was Sakumo?" She questioned.

Shikaku didn't answer for a few minutes. "You could say he was…... remembering."

They finished the rest of their dinner in silence. Once they finished eating, Yoshino cleared the table.

Shikaku turned to his son, "Shikamaru, follow me."

Knowing his father was in a rare serious mood, he followed without protest.

Shikaku led them to the back porch, where he gestured for Shikamaru to sit. They sat there in silence, just staring out to the stars.

After a long moment, Shikaku spoke. "Do you often see Kakashi in school?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Not really. They have him with the graduating class. But sometimes I see him at lunch and recess."

Shikaku gave a simple "Hmm." And went back to his thoughts. "And during that time dose it look like he his eating well?"

Shikamaru thought for a bit, before answering. "Kind of. I mean before he had a normal lunch, but lately it looks like he just eats a rice and has some juice."

"I see." He commented. "And during recess, how is his interaction with the other kids?"

"Well, they mostly ignore him and Kakashi usually sits under a tree reading. Though now I hear hem saying some pretty cruel stuff about Kakashi and every so often they would say it to his face." He stated.

"Shikamaru, it's time for bed." Yoshino called out.

Shikamaru turned to his dad.

Shikaku nodded to the door, "Go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight dad."

Shikaku continued to sit outside. _Perhaps it would do Kakashi some good to come here every so often. It's time to show him, he is not alone anymore._

 **Author's Note:** That concludes chapter 3! I hope you liked it. I plan on spacing the updates to every two weeks. Though once school starts back up I'll might have to change that. I am thinking of adding Gai in this story, I'm just not sure when I'll put him in. But when I do he will not have a big part, since I want to focus on Kakashi's relationship with the Naras'. Beside Shikamaru, no one in his generation will be included in this story. Of the InoShikaCho group, only Shikaku had a child so far.


	4. A Chance For Hope

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay, the holidays messed up my schedule. Also I had received some distressing news, so for a while I was pretty down. But I'm back, so Happy New Year and Merry Christmas (I know I'm late with it.) Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own any mistakes.

Kakashi woke up to the sun streaming down his window. He glanced at his clock and saw that he an hour before he had to leave for school. He got up to wash up and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he dressed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. When he reached the kitchen, he saw an amazing sight. His father was sitting at the table drinking coffee, he even had breakfast sitting on the table ready.

Kakashi cautiously entered the room and walked up to his father. "Dad?" He called out in a small whisper.

Sakumo looked up from the papers he was reading and turned towards his son. He gave him a small smile. "Good morning Kakashi. Did you sleep well?"

Still stunned that his father was not only out of his room but had also made breakfast, he could only nod. As he ate his food, Kakashi would occasionally glance at his father.

Sakumo bared the glances for a bit and then decided to say something. "Do you need something Kakashi?'

Kakashi took a moment to think before he responded. "Are you feeling well dad?"

Sakumo gave a soft laugh. "Yes Kakashi, I am feeling fine. Better than I have in a long while." He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Kakashi jumped from his chair. "I'll get it." When he opened the door, he was greeted by Shikaku.

Shikaku grinned, "Good morning Kakashi."

"Good morning Shikaku."

Shikaku moved to the side and reviled that he had a traveling companion. "This is my son, Shikamaru." He put a hand on Shikamaru's back and pushed him slightly forward. "He's eight." Shikaku watched in mild amusement as the two children simply stared at each other.

"Hello." Kakashi said shyly.

"Hi." Shikamaru replied.

"Kakashi, who is at the door?" His father called out.

"It is Shikaku-Sama and Shikamaru-San."

The father and son gave him similar looks of displeasure and at the same time said, "No Honorfacts!"

Kakashi just gave them a bland look and turned around. "Come in." he led them into the kitchen, where his father was sitting.

"Good morning Sakumo." Shikaku greeted.

"Good morning Shikaku. What brings you and young Shikamaru here so early?"

"I thought I could walk Kakashi to school today."

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Sakumo also looked surprised, but didn't comment.

Shikaku looked at Kakashi. "Yes. I meant what I said yesterday. And I figured that you and my son would be good friends."

Kakashi had awe in his eyes. _No one ever kept their promises before._ "I'll go get my bag."

Sakumo interrupted. "Take Shikamaru with you, I will like to speak with Shikaku."

Shikamaru turned towards his father for permission.

Shikaku nodded his head. "Go, ahead."

Kakashi grabbed on of Shikamaru's hands. "Come on."

Shikaku gave them a soft smile a they left. He then turned a serious gaze to Sakumo. "Let's talk."

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry that this is not the best chapter. I am going through something at the moment. But I promise that the next chapter will be better. On a side note, while typing this I noticed that I have a strange habit of ending the chapter with Shikaku. I have no clue how that worked out.


	5. A New Friend and a Chance for Redemtion

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Silly me forgot to mention that this story is also posted on _**Achiveofourown**_ with the same title, but under the author's name of _**WinterIron**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto ( _sigh)_. Please forgive my mistakes

\- Shikamaru allowed himself to be dragged away by the smaller child. _He is even smaller up close._ He was led to a doo, which he assumed was Kakashi's room.

Kakashi shyly opened the door to his room. _I hope likes it. I never had anyone in my room before._ "Welcome to my room." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru calmly looked around the room, he gave a nod. "It's nice." He complemented.

Kakashi grinned. "Thank you. You can sit on the bed while I grab my stuff." He went to his desk to gather his belongings.

Shikamaru laid on the bed. _This bed his comfy. It'll be great to sleep on._ He closed his eyes and relaxed. All was quiet until he felt like he was being stared at, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kakashi, who was still staring at him. "Yes?" He asked simply.

Kakashi startled when he realized that Shikamaru had caught him staring and was glad he wore a mask so he couldn't see his blush. "It…It's n-n-nothing." He stuttered out.

Shikamaru continued to star at the younger boy. _It looks like he wants to say something. It seems important. Perhaps if I stay silent he'll speak._

Even more embarrassed that he had stuttered Kakashi did not know what to say. _This is so embarrassing. I'm a ninja in training. I am a prodigy. So why am I having so much trouble trying to speak to another person! This is so frustrating!_ "I like your hair!" Kakashi blurted out. When he realized what he said he squeaked and covered his mouth with his hands.

Shikamaru could only blink at that statement. _That was not what I was expecting._ "Thank you." He said slowly

Kakashi even more embarrassed felt hot tears welling in his eyes.

Shikamaru jumped up from the bed in panic when he noticed the tears in Kakashi's eyes. He ran up to him. "What's wrong? Please don't cry, Kakashi! Please tell me what's wrong!" Shikamaru was being to panic even more when he did not receive an answer. _Maybe I should get dad._

No matter how hard he tried, Kakashi could not stop crying. And when Shikamaru tried to find what was wrong he started to cry harder.

 _What was it that mom and dad would do when I cried? Oh Yeah! Now I remember!_ Shikamaru carefully wrapped his arms around Kakashi and brought him in a gentle hug. He softly rubbed his back. "Shhhh, Shh. It's fine Kakashi. You'll be fine Kashi." He whispered, not realizing that the nickname slipped out.

Kakashi tensed when he was brought into the hug, but then slowly relaxed. He wrapped his arms around Shikamaru to return the hug.

Once he heard Kakashi cries trail off, he ended the hug. He spoke softly to the distressed child. "What is wrong Kashi?" Once again the nickname slipped off his tongue.

Kakashi sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "It's just that I want to be friends with you, but I don't know how to have friends or talk to people. And anytime I make a friend they leave because they didn't like what father did or was mad because I did better in school than them or thought I was too young or that—" Kakashi by this point was starting to ramble and had said all of that in one breath.

Shikamaru stared sadly at Kakashi. _Now I see what dad meant. No one should be treated this way._ Shikamaru decided to cut Kakashi off before he worked himself into a panic. "Breathe Kakashi."

Kakashi took a deep breath.

Shikamaru gave him a smile. "We can be friends. I am not like those troublesome people. For one, I'm sure dad told, but the Nara clan agrees with your father's actions. Second even though I don't bother showing it, but I am a Nara, and we are naturally smarter than most. So that doesn't matter, besides I think schoolwork is too troublesome to bother with, and I don't care about your age. We can be friends."

Kakashi turned hopeful eyes at the older boy. "Really?" he said in a small voice.

"Yep." He conformed. That got him a tight hug from Kakashi.

Kakashi released him. "Can give each other nicknames? I heard that friends give each other nicknames." He said softly.

Shikamaru thought for a bit. "Ok. I'll call you Kashi and you can call me Shika. But only we can call each that, since we are friends."

That brought a smile to Kakashi's face. "Deal."

Shikaku watched the children exit the room. He turned to Sakumo and lend against the wall, while also crossing his arms. "You wanted to talk?"

Sakumo did not respond right away. He had his hands clasped together on his knees and rested his head in hands. He took a deep breath and spoke. "I wanted to thank you."

Shikaku remained silent.

Sakumo looked up at him. "You were right. What I was doing was not helping Kakashi."

Shikaku narrowed his eyes. _Something is up. His tone of voice is strange._ "I'm glad we had reached an understanding." He said calmly. "But I feel like this is not what you wanted to tell me."

Sakumo huffed out a breath and allowed a small smile to break through. "You always could tell when someone is hiding something."

Shikaku shrugged his shoulders. "I just find beating around the bush too troublesome."

"Well, then to get to the point, I have decided to take on missions again."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. _It seems I was able to get through to this hard-headed fool._ "I'm glade."

Sakumo continued. "I have spoken with the Hokage and he agreed to allow me to go back on missions."

Shikaku waited for him to get to the point.

"I was wondering, when I am away, if you could watch Kakashi. You were right when you said he is not the safest by himself." He concluded.

Shikaku walked up to him and gave him a soft smile. He put his hand on Sakumo's shoulder. "My old friend, you do not even have to ask. You and your son are precious to me. Kakashi will be fine while you are away." He then turned towards the hallway. "Boys, are you ready?" He heard a reply come back.

"Coming." Both of the children came back to the kitchen carrying their school stuff.

Kakashi looked at Shikaku. "I'm ready."

"Good. Let's head out, we don't want to be late." He herded the children to the door.

"Bye father."

"Bye Sakumo-Sama."

They left the house and began their walk to school.

 **Author's Note:** Well this chapter was longer than I expected. I am sorry it took so long. My WiFi is horrible. Though I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Either way I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The Beginning of a New Future

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

 **Author's Note** : I am sooooo sorry this chapter update is so late. One bad thing after another happened so I been too overwhelmed to update. Those it feel like this world is going too fast and you can't seem to catch up. I would like to thank everyone who liked and favored my story, even though it hadn't been updated in a while. P.S those favorites was the things that guilt tripped me into finally updating. : P

For a while they walked in comfortable silence, until Shikamaru spoke.

"Kakashi, why do you wear a mask all of the time?" He asked.

Kakashi did not reply for a while and nervously played with his mask. "You know how some clans like the Inuzuka take on some animal characteristics?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah."

It's just like that with the Hatake clan, due to our close relationship with canines, I have a sharper since of smell than most. So usually without my mask the smells overwhelm me."

"That makes sense. But what about your dad?" Shikamaru questions.

"Father says that when he was my age his sense of smell wasn't as strong right off. Most Hatakes' grow into a stronger sense of smell, so as they grow older they can slowly get use to having stronger senses and not get overwhelmed."

"We're here boys." Shikaku breaks his silence.

The two children looked up in surprise, they were so focused on their conversation that they had paid no attention to their location.

"Ahh, Kakashi I believe you will be in need of this." Shikaku held up a paper bag and handed it to Kakashi.

The young genius looked confused at the older ninja. "What is this?"

"It is your lunch." He stated. He turned toward his son, "Shikamaru, do you have yours?"

"Yes Dad." He answered.

Shikaku put a hand on each of their heads and gave them a soft smile. "Watch out for each other."

"Yes Father." "Yes Shikaku." They said at the same time.

"Go on, you don't want to be late."

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Shikaku."

Shikaku watched them leave and when he was sure they were safe inside, he turned and left.

Shikaku ran a hand through his hair. _What to do now. Perhaps I can take a nap somewhere that bothersome women can't find me._ As he was walking, to find such a spot, he was stopped by an Anbu with a cat mask.

"Jounin Nara-Sama the Hokage request to speak to you at once." The Anbu left as soon as the message was delivered.

Shikaku sighed. _There goes my nap._ With that thought he shunshined away. Once there he knocked on the door to the office of the Hokage.

"Come in." A voice called out.

Shikaku opened the door. "You asked to see me." He said politely.

The Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village, Hiruzen Sarutobi, looked up from the paper work on his desk. "Yes, Yes, come in Shikaku." He greeted.

He entered the room and leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets. _From the way he addressed me, this isn't going to be a formal meeting._

They sat in silence each studying the other.

"I had an unexpected visitor yesterday." Hiruzen said conversationally.

"Oh, really. Let me guess it was Sakumo." Shikaku said just as calmly.

Hiruzen chuckled and gave a nod. "You would be correct. He came to ask me to put him back on the active Jounin list." He conversed.

"And did you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"I did. And I have a feeling that you had a hand for his visit." He mused.

"I did." Shikaku said sounding bored.

"Hmm, I see." He simply stated. "I am curious, what made you approach Hatake?"

Shikaku allowed himself to think before answering. "A day ago, I ran into Kakashi," He began, "He was shopping in the grocery store. And the cashier decided it was okay to cheat a child and attempted to overcharge him!" He said venomously. "So of course I interfered and walked Kakashi home. And on the way what I saw disgusted me. Since when was it ok to threaten a child, especially on born from this village." His voice was bitter and full of disgust. He then precedes to tell the Hokage what he had found at the Hatake residence.

As he listened, Sarutobi's face grew more and more solemn. "I see. And do you think going back on missions will do him good?"

Shikaku crossed his arms. "If he has the determination, then yes, I do. But I will be keeping a close eye on him, just in case."

"And what about Kakashi?" He questioned.

Shikaku let out a lazy smirk. "have no fear for him. The Naras will protect him, nothing will keep us from his life. The young pup will never be alone again." After some more discussion Shikaku left.

As Sarutobi watched him leave, he allowed a smile to overcome his face. He mused outload, "It seems the deers have claimed a cub."

 **Author's Note:** Again, I am so sorry for the delay. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you would like to see, while I can't promise to use all of your ideas, it would be nice to see what my readers would like to read about. Also, it might help me overcome some of the troubles I am have with the next chapter I am writing.


	7. Author's Note

I am here to apologize for not updating this story in such a long time. One thing after the other happened: First my computer broke so I couldn't use that and then we lost our car so I couldn't go to the library and update there. But have no worry, I got a new computer so updates are coming soon and I will also be publishing a new story in a different fandom.


	8. A Nara Never Turns Away!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! They helped motivate me to finish this chapter faster than what was originally planned. And also thank you so much to those who favorited and followed my story.

Shikaku spent the rest of his time laying on the hill behind his house looking at the clouds. _Hmmm, I wonder if it is worth getting up to finally turn in that report._ He thought, _Nah. It is only three days late, the Desk Ninjas can wait a few more days. The Hokage knows what happened already anyways._ Shikaku sighs, "Time to get the brats." He said to himself. Shikaku _shunshined_ to the Ninja Academy and once there he leaned against the building's wall to wait for school to be dismissed.

"Shikaku!" A voice called out.

Shikaku opened his resting eyes to see who had called out to him. "Sakumo." He drawled. "Did you come to wait for Kakashi?"

Sakumo startled and looked down guiltily.

 _From the look on his face he must of completely forgotten the fact that Kakashi goes to school._ Shikaku let out an agitated breath. "Did you need something Sakumo?"

Sakumo cleared his throat, the only sign of his uneasiness. "I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you?"

Shikaku gazed blankly at him, "Go on." He said boredly.

"I was assigned to a two-day mission outside of the village. I was wondering if Kakashi could stay with you, 'till I get back."

Shikaku's blank stare did nothing to help Sakumo's nerves, but then he gave a short nod that allowed Sakumo to give a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said, gratitude filling his voice.

 _At least he isn't trying to have Kakashi stay by himself._ Outload he said, "Will you be telling Kakashi you are leaving? Is this a solo mission?"

Sakumo shook his head. "No to both. I have to pack and leave immediately. The Hokage has assigned me to a two-man team."

Shikaku gave another nod and patted Sakumo's shoulder. "Good luck."

Sakumo gave a look of gratitude and left. Minutes after that the children began exiting the building.

Shikaku stayed in his position until he spotted Shikamaru and Kakashi looking around. He lifted his arm up, "Hey." He lazily beckoned.

Shikamaru, who had Kakashi's hand in his, saw his father and dragged Kakashi over to his position. "Hey dad." He greeted.

"Hello Shikaku." Kakashi also greeted, his hand still held by Shikamaru.

Shikaku gave each boy a lazy smile and a pat on the head. "Hello boys. How was school?"

"Meh." Shikamaru said without enthusiasm.

"It was fine." Kakashi replied with a shrug, unused to anyone asking him about school.

"You didn't have any problems, did you?" Shikaku asked concernedly to Kakashi.

Kakashi shook his head, "No sir. Thank you for the lunch, it was good." He quietly replied.

Shikaku gave him a small smile, "Excellent. The lunch was no problem, I'm glad you liked it."

Kakashi looked around the diminishing crowd of parents and children. _Father's not here,_ he sighed sadly, _I guess he forgot again._

Shikamaru noticed Kakashi looking around. "Are you looking for someone Kashi?" He asks.

"Father." Came the short reply.

"Don't worry Kakashi, he told me to tell you that he has a mission and you will be staying with me until he gets back." Shikaku says. _No need to tell him that his father really did forget about him,_ he thinks.

Both Shikamaru and Kakashi looked up in surprise. "Really?!" They say at the same time.

"Father really went on a mission?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Yes. It will be a two-day mission." Shikaku confirms. "Come on you two, I'm sure Yoshino has something ready for a snack." With that he gently pushed the children, so they were in front of him and got them moving in the right direction. Shikaku kept a subtle eye on their surroundings, noting the unpleasant looks sent Kakashi's way, he gave them a sharp glare that made them quickly turn away. "Shikamaru, keep ahold of Kakashi's hand 'till we are out of the crowded streets." He ordered.

Shikamaru gave him a bland look, _I already knew that,_ but all he said was "Ok."

 _This isn't right. They shouldn't look at Shikaku and Shikamaru like this just because they are with me,_ he morosely thinks, _they are good people. They don't deserve this!_ Looking closely at the ground, Kakashi faintly breaks his silence. "You don't have to watch me. I can take care pf myself for two days. I don't want to be a bother."

The group of three pause in their walking. Shikaku was the one to speak, "You will not be a bother Kakashi and while I'm sure you can take care of yourself, _unfortunately,_ there's no need for you to be alone. Besides I volunteered." There was no trace of a lie within the Nara Clan's Head voice.

"It'll be ok Kashi." Shikamaru reassures. "I can show you the Nara's clan herd of deers and I can also show you my room."

"Ok, if you are sure." Kakashi agrees hesitantly.

"We are." Shikamaru says firmly. "You are a friend of the Naras' and we never turn our backs on our friends!" He exclaims.

"Spoken like the true future head of our clan." Shikaku says proudly, he kneels in front of Shikamaru and Kakashi. He runs a hand through Kakashi's untamed silver hear, "He's right, from now on you're one of us." Noticing that Kakashi's eyes were beginning to water, he pulled him into a comforting hug.

Kakashi began to cry, "T-t-thank y-y-you." He stuttered. The force of the six-year old's tears began to wreck his body.

Shikaku adjusted his grip on the young child so he could carry him. "There is nothing to thank me for Little One." He whispers with a sorrowful smile on his face.

"Is he ok?" Shikaku asks worriedly.

"He'll be fine." he assures his son. Using his free hand, he took Shikamaru's hand. "It seems he fell asleep." He notes, when he noticed he couldn't hear Kakashi crying anymore. "Let's get going, shall we?"

"Ok." Shikamaru agrees after checking Kakashi for himself. They continued the rest of the walk in silence.

 **Author's Note:** Here is the promised chapter! I hope it didn't disappoint and that you enjoyed it. Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter threw me for a loop. But I think I am finally getting the characters down, so YAY!


End file.
